Fowl Olympus
by Bellarina266
Summary: When Artemis Fowl finds out about the other world over America, Olympus, he strives to find out more about this city of mythical creatures. Unfortunately for Annabeth Percy's the target this time and Holly Short is powerless to help her. What Fowl plans has Artemis got in store?
1. Prologue

**Fowl Olympus.**

**A/N **_Hello, first fic, tell me if anything needs changing. Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes._

**Discla****imer **_I don't own anything except my OC, you'll spot him later and there may be more._

**Prologue**

Annabeth's cheeks reddened as Percy gently brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from her face and smiled, his usual cheeky grin eminent, his dark hair windswept and wild. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip, Percy leaned in softly and planted a brief peck on her cheek sweetly, his face flared scarlet for a moment and he looked away awkwardly.

They'd just returned from the war with the Titans, Percy had helped defeat Kronos, he'd given Luke the dagger, the choice to kill himself in order to save the world. Annabeth's injury, where she had been hit willingly in order to save Percy, to stop Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis with one eye, from hitting him in the small of his back, his one weakspot, his Achilles heel, had healed. She was so happy right there and right then, she could live in that moment forever but alas it was not to last.

Percy was cruelly torn away from her, he was whisked away in a whirlwind, the kind he rode to fight the Titan God of the sun in the last batttle except this time he wasn't controlling it, his face a mask of horror and pain as if it was physically hurting him. Annabeth shreiked and tried to reach out to touch him but was zapped by a current of electricity, she tried desperately to call for help but no one came to help him.

Percy yelled and cried out in pain, suddenly he swirled to none existence and was gone, Annabeth had been forced to watch her boyfriend be taken from her once more and she was powerless to do anything. It hadn't been a spell, she knew that because it was Percy's own power though it had been used against him, as if someone else was harnessing his powers and using them without his permission.

Annabeth felt her legs turning to jelly as she slowly collapsed, the weight of the stress she was holding on her shoulders finally managed to push her down and rid the conciousness from her body. Her eyes rolled up and she felt herself slipping into the cold darkness of nothingness, her head hit the ground hard and one final thought came to her before she blacked out completely, one final thought; one final word; one final name . . . Jackson.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fowl Olympus.**

**A/N:**_This is the first chapter for my first fanfiction so . . . Go easy on me._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these characters other than my OC who will come in later._

**Chapter 1 - Fowl Manor, Ireland.**

_Artemis calmly walked into his dark basement in which he was keeping his captive, his study subject. He smirked lightly, the boy had obviously tried to escape and so Butler had bound him to the wall with chains. The boy's head drooped slightly, he looked tired and weak after using up all his strength to first prevent and then fail to his escape his capture._

_Artemis knelt down in front of the boy whom he had targeted and let his smirk widen causing the boy to back away uneasily,_

_"Who are you?" the dark-haired boy growled in spite of his pain, Artemis had to admit he hadn't been exactly kind with the way he'd taken him. Tapping into his powers to use them against him wasn't always the least painful experience he had to say even though he didn't know himself . Artemis gently placed a hand under his chin and cackled quietly,_

_"My name is Artemis, Artemis Fowl," he grinned and pushed the boy, who sniggered, away as he stood up. He didn't know why the boy was laughing at him and scowled, Artemis' hand raised to massage his temple as a short sigh escaped his dry lips, "What is it that amuses you?" he warned and tapped his immaculately polished shoe on the ground next to the boy._

_"Well I'm pretty sure you're a dude and your name is Artemis, who is the Greek Goddess of the hunt and the moon who also swore off dudes for eternity. The fact that you're named after a Goddess is funny enough let alone one that swore off guys forever!" the boy didn't even try to mask the laughter in voice and looked up at him happily, a cheeky glimmer shining in his sea green eyes._

_"Don't mock me!" Artemis glared and knelt down in front of him once more, "What is your name and who, exactly, are you?" he asked determinedly though was careful not to let this boy touch him,_

_"I am Percy Jackson and I am not your little experiment," Percy growled, all playfullness gone from his features as he pulled against his restraints once more, "I refuse to tell you anything!" he screamed and yelled, he didn't know he was situated in a manor in the middle of the countryside and so tried to get somones attention. Artemis' face lit up with amusement._

_"Try all you might, no one is coming for you." he walked to the stairs that led to the door though paused momentarily, "That's also what my last captive said, now she's one of my best friends. I'd watch your tongue. Can I get you anything?" the fact that he'd taken this person from his home didn't stop him from being a good host._

_"uhm, yes. Please could I get a glass of water?" Percy smirked to himself, only the slightest though so as not to draw attention to it, he had been trying not to but this was just perfect, he couldn't hold it in. This Artemis would be in for a surprise. Percy had been focusing on the main waterways even as Artemis had been speaking, especially when he'd been trying to look weak, his escape plan had been forming, adjusting, starting._

_He watched as Artemis nodded and grinned as he gave him his request, happy that he had accepted his generous offer, "Is that all sir?" Percy suddenly noticed Artemis' Irish accent and his eyes widened in horror, _

_"Uh yeah, what country are we in?" Percy asked warily and stopped forming in his mind for the moment,_

_"Oh just Ireland," Artemis grinned as he began walking up the stairs, leaving Percy in his bubble of worry. Butler would bring the glass of water soon enough._


	3. Chapter 2

**Fowl Olympus.**

**A/N:**_ Hi, go easy on me. I apologise for any mistakes._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of these characters except my OC who has not entered it yet._

**Chapter 2 - Fowl Manor, Ireland.**

_Percy gratefully accepted the glass of water which a large man, who looked rather like a bodyguard, had brought him. He pretended to drink it as the man watched him for a few minutes before growling and leaving with an impatient glare, he seemed to mutter something on his way up the cold, cobblestone steps,_

_"He promised he was over this . . ." was all Percy could catch from his point,chained to the wall. He shrugged it off and shuddered before splashing the cool yet refreshing water in his face, the dark-haired boy felt his strength triple at least and smirked to himself,_

_"I'll be outta here soon." he grinned widely and focused on standing, his new found strength from the water helping him slowly pull the wrist cuff away from the chains leaving him with two new, matching guy bracelets, "Not a bad touch," Percy reasoned and smiled, now that he was free he could let his escape unfold easily. He looked to the far wall as he sensed the waters presence in the pipes somewhere inside, "Got ya!" he laughed and concentrated. Percy's eyes closed as he furrowed his brow, beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he felt the oceans essence churning dangerously inside of him, this wasn't right. It was too like the time he tried to blow up the Telkhines in The Battle Of The Labyrinth, as his fellow campers had taken to calling it. There was too much ocean, too much energy, too much power. He'd explode the whole place and fly miles away until he washed up on Calypso's island again, if he didn't sink to the bottom of the ocean seeing as suposedly once you'd been there, if you leave you can never return. It's like either a one way ticket (If you chose to stay) or a once in a life time holiday, literally._

_Percy frowned and allowed his eyes to flash open hoping it would stop the throbbing in his chest, stop the ocean from rising inside of him, though most importantly, make sure he didn't end up almost leaving his friends and his family to think he was dead again whilst he debated leaving Calypso's island . . . If he even made it there. All Percy could hear were screams from upstairs and the ocean inside of him, he had trouble staying upright and stumbled, slamming into the dry wall behind him before sliding slowly to the ground as his eyes closed, he managed to do one thing before blacking out, he could already see a mist hanging in the air and just hoped he could get enough light from the tiny window at the very top of the walls. He tossed the shiny, golden Drachma into the mist and begged Iris for Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth Chase. He had another for Sally Jackson afterwards._

_The mist shimmered and an image of Chiron tending to an unconscious Annabeth made Percy's heart break, she was lying on one of the beds in the big house with her eyes closed, he'd only been gone one or two days . . . What had happened?!_

_"Chiron!" Percy called desperately, he could hear the sounds of crashing feet upstairs and doubted he would have time to see his mother, he adjusted his position weakly until he was sitting upright, "Chiron!" he called again and was relieved to see the centaur turn around and take a step back when he saw it was Percy. Percy pulled off one of his signature lop-sided grins quickly before bombarding his teacher with questions, "What happened? Is Annabeth okay? Why is she sleeping here? What were you giving her? How long have I been away? What day is it? What year is it? Are there any new campers? Do I have any half-siblings? What do they look like? Is one called Percy because that would be weir-" he was cut off by Chiron and waited patiently for him to answer. Chiron sighed and accepted the task,_

_"She fainted, probably when you disappeared. I was giving her ambrosia, two days, Friday, 2013. Yes, a son of Apollo who thinks Annabeth is 'cute', I'd watch him Percy. No, Aaron, the son of Apollo, is blonde with blue eyes, as I said, watch him. He already has the Aphrodite campers swooning and will probably strike on Annabeth as soon as she wakes. You don't have any half-siblings and so no, there is not one called Percy," Chiron finished and was able to take a breath and smiled when he saw Percy was blushing a deep scarlet, most probably at the mention of Aaron. Even though they would never admit it the whole camp knew they were an item, all except Aaron who'd never met Percy._

_"Number one, why would I care if Aaron liked Annabeth? She's not my girlfriend," Percy insisted, he may be too dumb to see it but he clearly liked her, reason for him getting flustered, and she clearlyhad feelings for him. There's the part he didn't seem to see. "Number two, I'M IN IRELAND!" he screamed even though Chiron could hear him just fine, it was still processing in Percy's head._

_Chiron looked startled, probably for two reasons. Percy had shouted and was in Ireland, he found it hard understanding what his young charge had said for a second or two before it sunk in and he realised just how far Percy had been taken,_

_"Have you met your captors? Are they monsters of any kind? What do they look like? Do you know what type of monster they are?" Chiron asked many questions, not as many as Percy had but it certainly took a while before Percy answered due to his ADHD._

_"Dude . . . Bombarding a guy with questions is not cool!" Percy joked and grinned, his usual self back for a mere second, "Yes, no, people, once again, they're people," he nodded, "There's a boy around my age who seems to be in charge, he said his name was Artemis Fowl . . . Like the Goddess!" the boy took a moment to laugh at his own joke, gaining a small smile from his mentor, "and a bodyguard . . . I don't know what his name is and I get the feeling there are more people I have yet to meet." Percy finished and glanced behind Chiron to see Annabeth stirring. His eyes lit up with hope and he suddenly felt stronger, "Annabeth!" his happy yell sounded loud in his basement._

_Annabeth sat up and looked groggily to where the sound had come from, it took a moment before she realised who it was. Unfortunately the door opened and Percy had to make the quick decision to slash his hand through the image distractedly. He'd managed to catch one word, one angry sounding word,_

_"Jackson!"_


	4. Chapter 3

**Fowl Olympus.**

**A/N:**_ Hi, please go easy on me. I apologise for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy my story!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl characters though I do have a few OC's. Them I take credit for._

**Chapter 3, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island.**

_"Percy!" Annabeth screamed one more time and let tears slip down her cheeks as she reached out desperately, she couldn't stand that he was gone, she was the type of person whom knew what was happening around her even when unconscious and could remember exactly what had happened when she fell. The stress of the past few days had just gotten to her and adding Percy's disappearance to all of that had just been too much, she'd felt like she was the one doing all the work even though she knew it wasn't true. Everyone had done their bit and they'd done it extremely well, the only problem was that she'd watched Luke die for the sake of the earth. After seeing him work against it for so long it seemed strange to think that he'd single handedly stopped Kronos but technically he had, Kronos had been inside of him and he'd been fighting back ever since he entered his body, he'd eventually gained enough control to put an end to it all and plunge Annabeth's lucky dagger which he'd given her himself._

_Chiron placed a soothing hand on the young girls shoulder and gave her a comforting smile as she cried passionately. She'd just seen her missing boyfriend for a mere second before someone had entered whatever room he was in and distracted him, forcing him to wave his hand through the image, breaking it up, even if she had wanted to see him. He had had to go. She'd missed, he'd been talking (Kind of) in the room for at least ten minutes and she'd woken just one minute too late, one minute too late to say something, anything intelligent._

_"Wh- Where is he? Did he say?" Annabeth cried and wiped her eyes, trying desperately to be strong and stop but she just couldn't make herself, she knew it would be weird for the other campers to see Annabeth crying, strong Annabeth. The small girl whom had been brought to the camp by Grover with Annabeth and Luke, unfortunately Thalia hadn't been able to make it to camp and was turned into a tree, creating the magical borders. She's lived at Half-Blood as a year rounder most of her life and had grown stronger, able to take more insults, tougher over the years._

_Chiron sighed, obviously thinking of ways to tell her lightly,_

_"Percy, he's uhm . . . Percy is in Ireland" the centaur shrugged slowly and smiled sympathetically, he could tell this was hard for her and didn't know how to make it any easier. Suddenly Aaron, the son of Apollo, popped his head around the door and grinned,_

_"Good! You're awake!" he beamed and hopped into the room feeling giddy and refreshed after his break._

_"Two questions," Annabeth requested before he could continue, she was pleased to find that Chiron granted her these, "Who the heck are you, what are you doing in here and who the heck are you?" she raised a brow at here mentor as if expecting him to answer but he kept quiet with a slightly amused smirk on his face as if eager to see what happened next._

_"My apologies Miss" the boy smiled cheekily and bowed, "1. That's technically three questions if you forget the fact that two are exactly the same, 2. My name is Aaron, son of Apollo." he bowed mockingly before standing up straight again, "I have been treating you for the past few days you have been sleeping. I'm new here by the way so I apologise if I did anything wrong," he recieved a glare from Chiron_

_"You're a son of Apollo, you won't have done anything wrong. If you have it will probably have healed me anyway" Annabeth rolled her eyes, her mind still wirling with thoughts about Percy. She prayed to Athena, Poseidon and even Aphrodite (It felt right) that he was okay._


End file.
